Are We Rivals?
by kawaii-hikari3
Summary: Inuyasha's angry at Kagome. Koga shows up and they start fighting. What happens when their emotions become more than hate? IxK. One-shot. Yaoi.


Are We Rivals?

Inuyasha walked down a gravel path. His feet hitting the ground loudly, crunching against the stones and crushing them with ease. He grumbled curses and hateful words to himself.

"Stupid Kagome! Who does she think she is taking off like that and making everyone turn against me?!"

He crossed his arms over his chest as he grumbled some more. Scowling at the air, he walked on. The wind blew wildly behind him as he smelt something familiar. He looked behind him and growled.

"Koga."

"Hey, dog boy. Did you miss me?"

"Not a bit." Inuyasha took out his Tetsiguia and turned around to face Koga. Koga smiled as he watched Inuyasha preparing for a battle. Koga flashed his claws at Inuyasha before he leapt into the air.

"Heh, this should be good." Inuyasha smirked before he moved away from Koga. Koga bounced off against the ground and assaulted Inuyasha. Inuyasha blocked him with his sword. Grunting, Inuyasha pushed Koga back and took his turn at offence. Lifting his sword angrily, Inuyasha took his aim at the startled wolf demon.

"WIND SCAR!" Inuyasha yelled loudly as he swung the sword. The violent attack hit Koga dead on. Koga howled in pain as he was thrown back. Inuyasha walked up to the injured Koga and looked at him.

"What was that? Were you even _trying_?" Inuyasha asked, knowing Koga was still conscious.

"Heh...nope...." Koga smiled as he leapt up, as if he wasn't even injured. He stood in front of Inuyasha and glared at him. Testing his strength and will in that single glare. Inuyasha leapt in the air and swung his sword down at Koga. Koga jumped out of the way and laughed.

"Come on, dog breath, what was that?" Koga mocked. Inuyasha charged at Koga and flung his sword at him. Koga knocked it away with his arm. Inuyasha tried to stop, but he slipped on something and fell forward. That's when everything froze.

Inuyasha fell on top of Koga's chest and felt Koga's breath going short. Inuyasha looked up, blushing a little as Koga smiled down at him.

"What are you smiling at?" Inuyasha asked with a hint of confusion in his angry voice.

"Your face. It's priceless." Koga laughed.

"Stop laughing at me." Inuyasha said as he stood up straight.

Koga calmed down and crossed his arms over his chest. Inuyasha glared at the ground and grumbled to himself. Koga smiled as he watched Inuyasha. He felt a strong emotion that he never would've thought he'd feel for Inuyasha...love...

'_Oh, crap! I love my rival! What else could go wrong?!' _Koga thought angrily to himself. Inuyasha looked at Koga and smiled a little. Koga looked at him in confusion.

"What's with the smile?"

"Eh, that look on your face."

"I said that line, mutt!"

"Felt like taking it." Inuyasha smirked.

Koga glared at Inuyasha, suddenly feeling like tackling him. Instincts took over and Koga pounced on top of Inuyasha. Inuyasha lost his breath and stared up at Koga with shock. Koga growled angrily as he looked down at Inuyasha. Inuyasha glared up at him as Inuyasha kicked him and jerked Koga forward and their lips met.

Time stood still as the wind blew gently, whispering softly in their ears. The two shocked rivals stared at each other as they pulled away. Both of them were blushing a dark red as they remained still and lost in their own thoughts.

"Uh, Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

"Did we just...kiss?"

"Yep."

They both stared at each other in silence after that. Koga was still on top of Inuyasha, to shocked to even think about getting off. Inuyasha stared at him before speaking hoarsely.

"Did you...like that?"

"I did..."

"What?!" Inuyasha screamed.

"I LIKED IT! ARE YOU DEAF OR SOMETHING?! Koga growled as he glared at the air. Inuyasha stopped breathing for a moment. Did he hear what he thought he heard? Inuyasha opened his mouth to speak and glared a little at Koga.

"So, you think you can get away with that? Kissing me, your rival, and thinking I'll accept it?"

"Didn't expect you to."

"I guess you don't know me that well." Inuyasha smirked as he pulled Koga back down again. Koga smiled as he kissed Inuyasha tenderly. Both boys were silently fighting for dominance and to aggressive to give in. Kissing each other fiercely, their breath grew short. Pulling away for a mere second to catch a quick breath. They kissed again and began the fight of dominance again.

Koga pulled away and smiled at Inuyasha. Inuyasha smirked as he sat up a little. Koga let Inuyasha sit up and looked him straight in the eyes. Inuyasha gave a curious look.

"Are we rivals? Or are we lovers?" Inuyasha asked.

"We're rivals, but we're lovers now." Koga smiled. "We can't tell anyone. They'd probably think we're crazy."

"Yeah." Inuyasha nodded. He perked up his ears as he heard the sound of footsteps. Inuyasha jumped up and looked to the west.

"You hear it too?" Koga jumped up and looked too.

"It's Kagome and everyone else. I can smell it." Inuyasha sniffed and nodded. "Your comrades are coming too, Koga."

"I can smell it too." Koga said. "Ok, let's just act like we had an argument and are yelling. Ok?"

Inuyasha nodded and smirked. Koga smirked back. They knew they could get away with arguing and make it look convincing. Inuyasha smiled as he started things off.

"YOU JERK! DON'T YOU DARE SAY KAGOME'S YOURS!"

"SHE'S MY WOMAN!"

Everyone from the two groups gathered together and watched the fake argument. Koga and Inuyasha continued their act perfectly. No one suspected anything unusual had occurred between the two. They continued to argue and mock each other without rest. No one realizing they were only teasing and showing affection.

"I HATE YOU, MUTT!" Koga turned to his comrades and walked off. "Let's go!" Koga's comrades nodded as they followed Koga. Koga smirked to himself as he walked far ahead of the group. He played his role perfectly and he found love. Sure, he thought he loved Kagome, but that was before he realized how much he actually loved his rival, Inuyasha.

"Hey, Inuyasha." Kagome waved. "Sorry about earlier! I acted like a jerk and I should've been nicer."

"Yeah. You should have!" Inuyasha walked off angrily. Crossing his arms over his chest, he smiled to himself. He knew that Koga and him had something special, even though they were still rivals.

Even though neither knew it, their thoughts were centered around the other. They both were excited about the next time they would meet. Even though they were still rivals, they were lovers. No one but them understood the special bond they now shared, and they couldn't care less. They were happy loving their rival and fighting over their dominance. And that's just they way the wanted it until they day they died.


End file.
